


【舟渡】小破车

by FHBS



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHBS/pseuds/FHBS





	【舟渡】小破车

“师兄——”费渡向后捋了捋被打湿的头发，“洗发水没了——”  
自从两人住一起后，主卧带的浴室的墙壁就变成了电激化玻璃，在不通电的状态下处于磨砂状态，偶尔费渡脑子抽筋了就会通个电，从主卧床上可以一览无余地看到浴室内的景象。  
比如现在。  
骆闻舟甚至无力吐槽费渡的恶趣味，他拿起遥控器重新将玻璃变成磨砂面后去储物间拿了瓶洗发水，进了浴室把洗发水递给了费渡，又坐回了床上。  
电视机无声地闪着光，骆闻舟却被玻璃上的影子吸引了视线。  
他盯着那腰线舔了舔唇，心里暗骂一声，挺立着性器去把玻璃前的帘子拉上了，回来纠结是应该就这么撸一发还是等着冷静下来。  
正纠结着，浓厚的水雾从门里挤出来，费渡走出浴室，水珠从略长的发丝上滑落，打湿了根本没扣扣子的白衬衫，衬衫下的皮肤若隐若现，乳晕在薄薄的布料下依旧十分显眼。  
骆闻舟呼吸一滞，心下了然——费渡没有穿内裤。  
费渡用毛巾随便擦了擦头发就走到人身边，捏着人下巴吻了下去。骆闻舟十分配合地张开了嘴，任凭对方攻略己方城池，一只手手却不安分的顺着人的脖颈一路摸到对方的阴茎，帮人撸动了两下，另一只手从床头柜里摸出了润滑剂和套子。  
骆闻舟挤了点润滑在手指上，探到了人的后穴，却没有急着进去，只是在搔挖着人穴口的褶皱，又将舌伸入人口内，舔过人的上颚，吸了下人的软舌轻轻咬了一口。随即用手护住人的后脑勺将人从自己身上放在了床上，自己俯身压着人。  
费渡抓紧了骆闻舟的胳膊，虚弱地喊了一声：“师兄……快点……”  
骆闻舟眼神暗了暗，一根手指随即进入了那温暖而紧致的甬道。  
“啊……”费渡眯起眼睛，跟随着人手指的节律收缩着扩约肌。  
骆闻舟接着伸入了第二根、第三根手指，见费渡适应的还不错便抽了出来，手指出来后骆闻舟却不急着进去，只是抬起人的双腿，低头欣赏着在稍寒的空气中瑟缩着的穴口。  
闭着眼的费渡似是感受到这视线，有似是对后穴空虚的不满，伸手遮了遮私处——这手便被骆闻舟抓住了。  
被抓住的手被迫伸向了私密的地方，骆闻舟低头在人耳边说了一句什么，便笑着起了身，拉开玻璃前的帘子，又将玻璃调成透明，回来扶起了费渡。  
此时的费渡已经满眼情欲，他用泛红还带着泪光的眼睛似是求饶般望了望骆闻舟，见对方没有什么饶过自己的意思，便咬着下唇，手指颤抖着探向后穴，似是游刃有余的表情带着一丝恐惧。  
进入甬道的手指奋力抠挖着肠道内壁，努力找着那柔软的地方，忽的不知碰到了哪，身体随着一阵颤栗，一声呻吟也泄漏了出来。  
骆闻舟一边看着费渡的动作一边撸着自己的性器，在费渡向他看了第三眼的时候一把把人按在床上，撕开避孕套的包装——  
“不要用套……”费渡迷迷糊糊地说。  
骆闻舟握着自己的性器对着人的后穴就插了进去。  
“啊——！”费渡叫了出来。  
骆闻舟压着人的腿操干了一会儿，听着费渡断断续续的叫声心情大好。  
他把费渡翻了个身，让他的背对着自己，抓了个枕头扔在玻璃前，又交合着将人抱到了玻璃前，把人的两膝放在枕头上，一下下地把人往玻璃的方向顶弄。  
费渡的性器跟随着骆闻舟的动作在玻璃上滑动，顶端冒出的粘液粘在玻璃上，冰冷坚硬的触感让费渡头皮发麻。  
“睁开眼睛啊，看看你现在的样子。”骆闻舟说着，握着人的阴茎撸动着，“这难道不是你装这面玻璃的意图吗？”  
费渡此时已经走出了负面情绪，听话地睁开眼，看着玻璃倒映出的自己的样子，顶着自己饱含情欲而风情万千的眼睛看了一会儿，舔了舔唇，不恼反笑：“师兄你不就是喜欢这样子的我吗。”  
骆闻舟眼神暗了下去，将人的头掰过来和他接了一个粗暴的吻，恶狠狠地说到：“你自找的。”  
当然是我自找的，费渡想。  
随即费渡就感觉自己不是在卧室，而是在一片海洋中，海浪密集而凶狠地拍打着自己，快感也随着浪潮起起伏伏，终于，一切在不久后决堤——  
骆闻舟沾了点费渡射在玻璃上的精液，找到了费渡的唇，费渡毫不抗拒地舔掉了那液体，还衔着人的手指舔弄着，时不时吮吸一下，酥麻的感觉顺着指尖冲进骆闻舟的脑子，他伴着费渡高潮后后穴的痉挛快速抽插了几下便射在了费渡体内。  
他在人体内留了一会儿，刚想出去，后穴就绞紧了，费渡就着这么个姿势转了个身，和骆闻舟接了个吻：“抱我去浴室，好不好。”  
骆闻舟就这么以插在人的体内的方式把人抱了起来，走进浴室，在热水快要漫出浴缸的时候将人从自己身上扒拉下来，后穴却仍是不愿自己离开一般死死咬着自己的阴茎。  
骆闻舟叹了口气，轻轻吻着费渡：“我在，不怕，以后不这么玩了，好吗？”  
费渡又搂紧了骆闻舟，直到骆闻舟觉得自己要腿麻了费渡才慢慢放松下来，摇着头从人身上下来，进了浴缸。  
性器一离开后穴，后穴就如失禁了一般冒出汩汩乳白色的液体，骆闻舟也进入浴缸，手指伸入人体内帮着人把精液导出来，一边还在轻吻着人的面颊。  
他抚摸着费渡微微闪露的身子：“以后不会了，嗯？别紧张，我没有在羞辱你，没有想折磨你，嗯？”  
“我知道的……”费渡回了人一个一触即分的吻，“你好烦啊，快点洗完我还要睡觉。”  
骆闻舟哭笑不得，自己这番是为了什么啊。

 

“下次还勾引我不？”  
“当然。”  
“你这叫伤敌八百自损一千。”  
“我可以自损一亿，只为看你为我疯狂。”


End file.
